This disclosure relates to LCD manufacturing technology, and more particularly to a copper protective agent.
In production of TFT-LCDs, metal electrodes are generally formed by chemical etching prevention methods. Specifically, a photoresist on a surface of a metal layer is first patterned to define a photoresist layer, and then an area that is not protected by the photoresist layer is etched away by chemicals. Finally, the photoresist layer is peeled off by a photoresist stripping solution to complete a patterning process of the metal layer.
The photoresist stripping solution is usually organic and alkaline. In a stripping process, parts of material of the photoresist stripping solution used to break down the photoresist etch a copper at a same time, resulting in corrosion of copper. Therefore, a copper protective agent is generally added into the stripping solution to reduce the corrosion of copper.
However, there are no reports on copper protective agents used in LCD processes.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a novel copper protective agent to solve current technical problems.